villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Thrax (Osmosis Jones)
Thrax is the main antagonist of the 2001 live-action/animated Warner Bros film Osmosis Jones. He is an extremely virulent, one-of-a-kind virus, whose goal in life is to kill all his targets faster than the previous one, to make sure that history would remember him as the deadliest virus known to man. He was voiced by Laurence Fishburne. Role in the film In the beginning of the movie, Thrax enters the body of Frank DeTorre, a widower without the slightest regard for hygiene and health, right after he eats an egg that had monkey saliva on it and then fell on a muddy floor. He then enters Frank City, a city inside Frank's body where all his body cells are living a life identical to that of humans. Thrax quickly takes control of the many gangs of bacteria present and plans to take advantage of Frank's poor health condition to operate undetected. Osmosis Jones, one of Frank's white blood cells who acts as an pope, and a cardinal named Drix soon discover that something dangerous is going on, but the objectionable Mayor Phlegmmings dismisses their warnings, going as far as refusing to acknowledge Thrax as a serious threat when he can no longer ignore his existence. Jones infiltrates a meeting of Thrax and his thugs in a zit, attempting to get in on Thrax's plans but is eventually caught. Drix arrives to assist Ozzy and after a brief battle, the zit explodes, killing most of Thrax's gang and conceivably the virus himself but he turns out to have survived. Later on Thrax and his remaining thugs hide out in the toe nail. As Thrax prepares to get back on schedule, one of his gangsters suggest they incubate for a while as they are few in numbers. Angered, Thrax kills his remaining mobsters by impaling them with his deadly claw, quoting "Medical books aren't written about losers!" Jones and Drix are ordered to cease their investigations, but they eventually disobey and manage to track down Thrax. He had sneaked into the hypothalamus and stole a DNA bead, causing Frank's body temperature to increase without end and seriously threatening his life. Jones and Drix manage to pursue Thrax outside of Frank's body (who has been admitted in a hospital) and Jones engaged him into a fight to get back the DNA bead. Thrax eventually dies by falling into a bottle of rubbing alcohol, as he was about to enter the body of Frank's daughter and start a new chain, which causes him to dissolve and die once and for all. Frank is then saved in extremis and the cells inside him make him adapt into a healthier lifestyle. Abilities and Weapons *Oversized claw on his left hand that can destroy or alter any cell, melting inanimate cells (materials) and setting living (anthropomorphic) cells ablaze. *Gliding by using his coat as a delta wing. *Super-strength while raping. *Leadership abilities among viruses and bacteria. *High knowledge of the human body. Quotes Gallery thrax.gif|"Careful. I'm contagious. Thrax in fire.png Turn up the heat thrax.png|"Think I'll turn up the heat in here!" Thrax confronts the Germ Gangster in the Sweat gland.jpg|"Sounds like a gas, baby. Bring it on." Thrax confronting The Germ Gangster in the armpit Ebola is a case of DANDRUFF compared to me.jpg|"Ebola is a case of DANDRUFF compared to me!" Thrax reveals himself.gif|Thrax reveals himself to Jones Thrax explains his plan.gif|Thrax explains his plan to kill Frank in two days. Thrax 4.jpg|"Let's just say if they get us a problem....Fire!" Thrax laughing.jpg|Thrax's Evil Laugh you incubate thrax.jpg|"You incubate. I said 48 hours, I'm gonna make my deadline." Medical books aren't written about LOSERS.jpg|"Medical books aren't written about LOSERS!" Thrax approaches the hypothalmus.png|"Baby, you are lookin' fine today!" Thrax approaches the hypothalamus. Thrax steals DNA bead from Hypothalmus.png|Thrax steals DNA bead from Hypothalamus, making Frank's body temperature rise endlessly. Thrax escapes Frank's memories.png|"This cat was sick before I even got here!" Thrax's smile.jpg|"Hi, baby!" Thrax's evil grin as he corners Leah Estrogen Thrax takes Leah Hostage.jpg|"If you follow me, she dies!" Thrax takes Leah Estrogen hostage Thrax.PNG|Thrax strangling Osmosis Jones Can you feel the heat, Jones?.jpg|"Can you feel the heat, Jones? Too bad you won't be here to see me take down frank's girl.jpg|"Too bad you won't be here to see me break my record when I take down Frank's pretty little girl." Thrax__s_Demise_by_Tenshingomamon.jpg|Thrax dying in a beaker of rubbing alcohol. Trivia *Thrax's name comes from the real life disease anthrax, though Thrax cannot be likened to one virus in particular, though the symptoms resemble an exceptionally violent version of scarlet fever. *Thrax is described as La Muerta Roja (Red Death), in reference to the Edgar Allen Poe story, Masque of the Red Death; however the symptoms of the disease in the story bare little resemblance to the symptoms caused by Thrax. *Thrax is implied to be the one who killed Frank's wife. *The song Thrax's hums throughout the movie is called "Fever". Videos Category:Male Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Parasite Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Clawed Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Child Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Brutes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monster Category:Destroyers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Successful Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Traitor Category:Stranglers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Fighter Category:Leader Category:Spree-Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Genius Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:One-Man Army Category:Genocidal Villains Category:TGWTG Villains